


Everything on the Ice (Love)

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Pair Skate, Romance, Sickening Fluff, So is Victor, They talk out on the ice, What were they thinking in that pair skate?, Yuuri is so in love, cuz why not, ep 12 spoiler, look at these dorks, probably this, there's a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: "He landed and a surge of cheers rose to meet him. Still, he saved his smile. He saved it until a second set of skates slid out into the rink."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this is, but i needed to write this after today's episode. *crying inside* This pair skate was honestly my favorite part of the whole thing and I just really loved the idea of them skating together like this. So i wrote it at the speed of light and here it is. If you liked it, please let me know in a comment, it makes my day c:
> 
> Thank you!

There were lights, but not the flashing of cameras, unwelcome, unneeded. The ice glowed under tones of deep blue, marked with the scars of past performances. New scars etched into it as Yuuri glided out across the cool surface, arms spread at first in silent invitation. The crowd was about to watch something beautiful, he knew. And it had nothing to do with the skating.

  
This was something much more. A smile threatened the corner of his mouth, but he held it back. Near the center of the rink, he stopped, and waited. There was a single moment of silence then, the precious silence that hung before every performance. Yuuri basked in it for that moment. There was a brief prickle in the back of his mind: a flicker of the choreography, the jumps, worry over whether or not he would get it right. But it was gone in a heartbeat the instant he heard the first, clear note of the song. He lifted his hands and eyes up, as though everything he needed was held between them.

  
The light flashed off of the ring glimmering on his finger.

  
Slow and sure, he moved. Graceful spins, dipping down to a knee once, the whisper of his skates echoing across the rink. The voice of the speakers soared over the spectators and he let the lyrics wash over him. They knew what it meant, even those who didn't speak the language. This was greater than language or words. Words weren't able to encompass something like this. Sometimes, Yuuri couldn't find the strength to understand this either, this emotion that bubbled up in his chest and burst out at his seams.

The first few jumps. The sharp sound his skates cracked out against the ice and the lift. Spinning, he let his eyes close. _I'm not afraid anymore._ He landed and a surge of cheers rose to meet him. Still, he saved his smile. He saved it until a second set of skates slid out into the rink. He kept his eyes closed when he heard it, the side of his mouth curving up. There were more calls from the onlookers, swelling with delighted surprise and pride. Glancing back, Yuuri glimpsed the flash of moonlit hair and a glitter of pink-and-purple. The room's lighting deepened to lovely violets the moment he met those bright blue eyes.

  
_Victor_. He met Yuuri out on the ice, fingers ghosting over the beautiful blues of Yuuri's outfit. He smiled softly and Yuuri's heart fluttered. Every touch and every spin they performed together was a part of the choreography. But it was carefully planned, letting Victor press a hand to the dip of Yuuri's back or skim across his chest. At one point, with Yuuri's back to Victor's chest, he heard a whisper breathed over his ear. " _You're beautiful_."

  
Yuuri had to bite his lip as he tried to stay in character. Of course Victor would try to talk like this on the ice. He never missed a chance to get Yuuri flustered or try to coax a blush out of him. They twirled around each other and drew in close again. God, Victor was stunning, the sweep of his hair looking like wind-stirred snow. Unbidden, Yuuri reached out and cupped Victor's cheek for just the fraction of a second. But Victor's eyelids slid closed for that second and Yuuri's heart warmed.

  
They parted again, but stayed connected by their joined hands. Yuuri's gaze dropped to the ring on Victor's finger, a twin to his own. His chest tightened, full of that suffocating emotion again. But he wanted more, he wanted as much of it as he could get. The duet sang above them as they slid into each other's arms again. For half a second, they were almost flush against each other, breaths mingling between them. Yuuri held Victor's gaze as hands made their way down to his waist. A quick inhale and Yuuri's skates pushing against the ice, and he was airborn; Victor's arms holding him up, his own spread and feeling as though his heart was lifted up with him. A ripple of appreciation traveled around the rink from the crowd.

  
Then he was lowered back down and this time, he let their foreheads brush as his skates met the ice. He allowed himself to break from the choreography slightly and slid his hand down Victor's neck, his shoulder, and rest on his chest. He kept it there long enough to recognize the way his heart was racing. " _Victor_ ," he breathed, but that was all he had time for before they had to separate again. As they skated in an arcing loop over the rink, he glanced sideways at Victor. There was a gentle, adoring look in Victor's expression, and a rueful curl to his lips. Careful to time it when his back faced part of the crowd, he mouthed _next time._ Yuuri gave a slight nod in return, hearing his pulse pounding in his ears.

  
It was a short time before they were close again. But even when they weren't sharing each other's space, they were touching. Sometimes they were only joined by their fingertips, but it was enough. It was the anchor in Yuuri's world that he had so desperately needed. He watched the way Victor mirrored him, limbs long and unwound. His music, his rink, his Yuuri. Yuuri was breathless when they came together for the last part of the song and spun. One of Victor's hands pressed into the small of his back, the other spread. Yuuri was supposed to do the same and loop the other around Victor's neck.

  
But instead, he found himself cupping the back of Victor's neck with both hands, fingers trailing up into his hair. " _I love you_ ," he whispered, and Victor's smile turned wobbly near the edges.

  
A shaky laugh, the press of their foreheads, Victor's nose grazing his. Their spin slowed as the last notes of the music drifted out overhead. The cheers exploded at the end of another great performance as the two stood, breaths heavy and limbs entangled in the middle of the ice. Victor must've seen the look on Yuuri's face because his palm slid up Yuuri's back to hold him closer. " _Yuuri, I love you to—"_

  
Yuuri tipped his chin up and kissed him. It didn't matter how many cameras saw. This was what he wanted them to see.

  
_He may be back_

_  
but he's not yours._


End file.
